


𝔗𝔥𝔢 𝔅𝔩𝔬𝔬𝔡 𝔐𝔬𝔬𝔫 {𝔸 𝔻𝕚𝕒𝕓𝕠𝕝𝕚𝕜 𝕃𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕤 𝔽𝕒𝕟𝕗𝕚𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟}

by OmegaTakuTachi



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood, Diabolik Lovers - Freeform, Harem, Laito is creepy pervert, Romance, Sadism, Y/N is cool and badass, ayato is a narcissist, shuu is a pervert, theyre vampires, we all know this is true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaTakuTachi/pseuds/OmegaTakuTachi
Summary: The single red moon. That’s the last thing I remember.I wanted to escape. To escape my past. To forget. To forget the memories. That’s when I woke up. Woke up in a world. In Diabolik Lovers. I woke up in the role of ‘Yui’. A helpless girl, prey for sadistic and cruel vampires.Those bastards think I’ll obey? Hell no! I’ll show them how hell tastes like, get ready! I, Y/N L/N am not prey!......I think.
Relationships: Mukami Azusa/Reader, Mukami Kou/Reader, Mukami Ruki/Reader, Mukami Yuuma/Reader, Sakamaki Ayato/Reader, Sakamaki Kanato/Reader, Sakamaki Laito/Reader, Sakamaki Reiji/Reader, Sakamaki Shuu/Reader, Sakamaki Subaru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Perhaps this was karma. Payback for running away from the memories. I understand. I deserve punishment. But this is unbelievable! Why of all things, vampires?!! Sadistic and cruel, I’d rather have hell!

As these thoughts lingered in my mind, I couldn’t help but glare at the 7 people standing next to me. 6 vampires, 1 girl. I had opened my eyes after dying and here I was, standing all of a sudden with a blond girl with pink eyes. Of course I thought, ah, this girl looks familiar. I then realized who it was. Yui Komori, the heroine of Diabolik Lovers.   
  


That’s when I shrieked. Of course my shriek woke up a young red haired man, whom I knew as ‘Ore-Sama’. 

Soon, following the plot, the other brothers came down.

It seems that I have been isekai’d into Diabolik Lovers.


	2. Chapter 2: Pray to not be a Prey

I glared. No. This could NOT be happening. Why transmigration got into the body of a girl who is currently inside some sadistic vampire’s house?! “Hey! Melons, you better not glare at Yours Truly!” Ayato, the narcissistic one, yelled. I paused, melon? Was this a nickname-oh. Oh. OH. He did not! Ayato’s eyes were staring directly at my chest.

This guy.....HOW DARE HE! “S-stop! Don’t be mean to Y/N!” A blond girl with doe like pink eyes cried out. She looked frightened, but tried looking threatening. This was Yui, the heroine. Ayato scowled, “Shut up, pancake!”

“Um...do I know you?” I asked Yui , ignoring Ayato. Yui gasped, “Y-Y/N! You’re joking right? How could you forget me! I’m your cousin!” My eyebrows furrowed. As far as I remember she never had a cousin. Could it be that this world inserted me in? That must be it. Then I’m basically a person who didn’t exist, but created itself in this world....how...interesting.

”Oh. I must be _so_ shocked that I forgot for a moment.” I muttered, sarcasm lacing my voice. “Ahem. Let us introduce ourselves, it is the polite thing to do.” I couldn’t help but roll me eyes.  
  


Wondering who spoke? Of course the polite freak. “After all you guys _are_ the sacrificial brides.” He added, rather annoyingly might I comment.

Brides my ass. More like blood bags. “That is Shuu, the oldest.” Shuu let out an annoyed sigh.

“I am Reiji the second oldest.” “Next the triplets, Ayato,” He pointed at Ayato, the annoying narcissist, he smirked. “I won’t let you run away next time Pancake, Melon!” I felt the urge to beat him up.

“Kanato.” Kanato grinned. He was adorable, but honestly that smile screeched creepy. He had dark bags under his alluring purple eyes that were the same color as his hair, he held a stuffed bear with a black eyepatch. 

“And Laito.”

Laito smirked seductively, slightly tilting his fedora, “A pleasure to make your acquaintance Little Bitch, Little Angel.” He winked flirtatiously and my face scrunched up in disgust at my nickname.   
  


Reiji then finished his introduction, “The youngest, Subaru.” The last one was a boy with white hair that had tints of light pink, his eyes were crimson. Subaru scowled, “What a waste of my time.”   
  


Damn it. These were the deal. And if I was right, this was nowhere close to a dream. This was a reality.

A terrifying reality. Yui then spoke up, “I still think this is a mistake we weren’t told about being brides....besides you guys are rather...unique...” I snickered, “Yui, just say weird. It suits them better.”   
  


The moment I said that I rather regretted it, most of them were glaring at me, Laito was clicking his tongue in a dissatisfied manner. The tension grew and Yui sensed this, she reached towards her pocket for her phone. Only to find the pocket empty. She turned her head frantically, desperately trying to find it. 

“Ok, pancake! Looking for this?” ‘Yours Truly’ smirked smugly as he held out her pink phone. Yui’s rose colored eyes widened, “T-That’s my cellphone!” She turned to face Ayato. As I watched I unconsciously reached inside my pocket. My phone was still there. Wait-since when had I put it there? I looked down, only to gasp at what I saw. My clothes were different, a baggy gray sweater, sleeveless with straps that held it onto my shoulder. I had black leggings on, cute ankle boots too. I gulped, before removing my phone out of my pocket slightly. Careful so that none of the siblings would see it. My phone was black. The same as before. The only difference was that it looked like a slightly older version of my phone. I slipped it back into my pocket.

”Give that back!” Yui yelled, Ayato’s smirk grew wider. “Should I?” He taunted, his eyes glinting with mischief. “Give it!” Yui said, her voice cracking slightly. Ayato was much taller, and he he raised the phone out of reach, she flailed her arms, trying to get it back. Unexpectedly Subaru snatched her phone, Ayato stared at him in surprise. Yui asked him what he was doing, curiously.  
  


His face was stoic and his scowl remained as he explained, “ _This_ is what I’m doing.” His grip tightened and the phone burst into pieces. I flinched, closing my eyes. I gave the poor phone a little prayer before opening my eyes again. Yui sniffed, “How cruel...”

Subaru’s scowl turned even more scowlier, “Get lost.”

"Awww, there there, Little Bitch. Everything will be okay." A familiar and cheerful voice pitched up from behind me. Laito placed a cold hand on my shoulder as he stated, "You and Little Angel are about to become very good friends with us, so there's no need for that little cellphone of yours, right~?"   
  


Kanato appeared on my left, “Actually, I’m feeling quite parched.” He leaned towards me, burying his face into my nape, his tongue glided on my skin. I shivered, cursing mentally.

"Tell me about it," Laito muttered. His voice then took on a husky, and as much as I hated to admit, _sexy_ pitch when he whispered into my right ear, "You smell so rapturous that it's intoxicating, _Little Angel_." Why the hell was he calling me Angel? This was damn annoying. And why was he doing this to me? Wasn’t Yui supposed to be the one who received these lines.

Before I could think more about it, Yui screamed in horror. She grabbed my hand, running and pulling me. Before we could get too far, the table slightly scraped my thigh. I bit my lip in pain. I slowly turned my head. The 6 brother’s faces were darkened, their eyes glinting with desire. Even Shuu opened an eye, smelling the scent of my blood. The Sakamaki brothers true colors were starting to show. And I could feel myself terrified by it, Yui was taking it worse. She stumbled, “T-they’re vampires...?” Her voice made it obvious she couldn’t believe it. I had already known this, since I had watched the series I was currently in. At least some of it. I basically knew since I read spoilers on the fandom.   
  


Yui pulled out a rosary with a pink gem on it. “Take this you monsters!” She clutched it, pushing it in front of her, her eyes shut. I cringed.

When she didn't hear the boys scream in pain, Yui opened her eyes only to see them stare at her like she was some sort of moron. I couldn't control the faint groan that left my lips, and it looked like Shu found Yui's naive action hilarious, because he let out a small laugh. Yui blinked cluelessly, wondering why the vampires weren't disintegrating before her or begging for mercy.

”You actually think such things work? Garlic, rosaries, sunlight...those are only fairytales foolish mortals made up.” Reiji added his tone lowering, "and it _infuriates_ me." He sat down on a navy chair in an elegant manner.

The tone Reiji used however, only petrified Yui even more, to the point where she decided to bolt up and dash out the living room...leaving me alone. Seriously?

"Her manners are utterly deplorable." Reiji commented, criticism lacing every word, I couldn't help but snort at this. He glared. “Why are you laughing?” Reiji demanded, angrily.   
  


“Who the hell would care about manners when they’re scared, half-wits to death?” I asked, bursting into laughter. The other siblings stared at me in disbelief. Most likely that I wasn’t screaming. In fact, I was laughing.   
  


“Whatever.” One of them grumbled. I stood up to leave before Kanato stopped me. “I’m still hungry.” And before I knew it he sank his fangs into my nape. Pain blossomed while blood flowed, he hungrily licked it up. “That was delicious...” he whispered, letting a moan of satisfaction. Laito stared jealously. Ayato interrupted, “Yours truly will let this go for now, after all we have some prey to capture.”

And as my sight blurred, I could see all 6 of them slowly disappearing, flickering away.   
  


Then all was black.

**Author's Note:**

> DIABOLIK LOVERS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME
> 
> comment to tell me what you think should be the main shipping pair!


End file.
